The Thesis Proyect: Alpha
by Destructortr
Summary: 01001111 01110010 01100100 01100101 01110010
1. PreThesis

_**01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01110011 01101001 01110011 00100000 01010000 01110010 01101111 01111001 01100101 01100011 01110100**_

…

…He terminado…

…

Que martirio tener que pensar… incluso recordar aquellos viejos amigos…

Y los viejos enemigos…

Todo escrito en una Tesis para todo aquel que la pueda leer se _01000101 01111000 01110000 01110101 01110010 01100111 01100001 01100100 01101111_

Dudo que alguien además de nosotros la pueda leer… si alguien la lee… se lo agradecería mucho…

En esta Tesis les presentare a todos aquellos que sean capaces de leerlo y que alguien pueda entender porque lo escrito aquí, va más allá de lo que uno pueda creer del universo y de sí mismo; a través de las palabras y los pensamientos... a través de los latidos de un corazón silencioso… y de un ser con sueños.

Y sobretodo _01010000 01100001 01110010 01100101 01101110 11100010 10000000 10100110_

Se mostrara todo el contenido posible, incluso hablaremos de los secretos más avanzados y primigenios del universo… tanto como _01000010 01101111 01110010 01110010 01100001 01100100 01101111_ y cosas mucho más interesantes.

Este mensaje está hecho para viajar por del universo y más allá de lo que se puede ver, llegando a todos los seres pensantes. También fue creado para soportar la _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_ y energías más devastadoras.

Dirán que son historias de algún loco… tal vez lo sean, sin embargo. Reflexionen, un poni de un universo lejano que creen extinto les ha enviado esto. Ha arriesgado su propia vida y aprendido lecciones muy duras, solo para tenerles un mensaje a todos.

Me he enfrentado a creaturas y seres parasitarios del universo, con poderes más allá de la comprensión, y con ganas de destruir todo lo que se encuentre a su paso… sin mencionar a los dioses.

Si alguien lo lee, que lo tome en serio, ya que _01000001 01111001 11000011 10111010 01100100 01100101 01101110 01101101 01100101 00101110 00101110 00101110_ A petición de los seres más poderosos del universo, se creó esta guía. Con la idea de dar a enseñar la capacidad del universo y de la creación de un dios que ha _01001111 01101100 01110110 01101001 01100100 01101111 11100010 10000000 10100110_ y consecuentemente cometiendo el error de los universos alternos…

Como con cosas tan sencillas y simples, uno puede perder gran parte de lo suyo, y ser un problema aun mayor para el universo… y peor para el mismo. Pues su propia indiferencia, vagancia y estupidez le ha condenado.

Todos creen que una historia es falsa… pero es como ustedes lo vean, una historia puede contener cosas tan reales como tú o como yo… o tal vez pueda dar el hecho que los dos somos un simple pensamiento, un simple pensamiento o un escrito por una persona de algún otro universo.

¿No me crees?

Simple decisión tuya, te pertenece y no se la puedes vender a nadie más, que nadie te cambie, tú serás tú y nadie será igual… pues en ti esta la decisión de pensar que eres único y extravagante. No de nadie más.

¿Ser alguien en la vida?

¿Por qué todo mundo dice que no lo es? Con tu simple existencia y tu conexión con tú alrededor, tú forma única de pensar, tu única forma de ser, tus ideas y tus manías, tu imaginación y tu creación, tu forma de ver el universo como los multiversos. Con tu conciencia y alma lo sabrás perfectamente…

Al igual que tú y yo. No conocemos nuestro máximo potencial por miedo… tal vez por algo más… pero… ¿A qué? ¿A lo desconocido? ¿A lo conocido? ¿A lo inexistente? o tal vez… _01000010 01101111 01110010 01110010 01100001 01100100 01101111_

Sea como sea, estas conscientes de lo que temes físicamente, tal vez mentalmente. Puedes tenerle miedo a las arañas, a la muerte, a tu familia, a los castigos, al prójimo, a que te lastimen… todas son cosas que tú conoces…

…

¿Y lo demás?

Reflexionar sobre lo que temes más allá es algo serio y complicado de platicar, pensar que eres perfecto es una creencia inocente… como un niño, un niño que le teme a una aguja que atraviesa tu piel. Le temes a algo desconocido, algo que nunca has sentido… invadir algo de parte tuya… ¿Qué será?

…

 _* 01000011 01101111 01110010 01110010 01110101 01110000 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01001101 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100001 01100111 01100101 *_

Ummm… extraño, humanoide autónomo… vivo pero… artificialmente… sin signos de deceso presentes… pero con duración similar…

 _* 01010010 01100101 01100011 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01001101 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100001 01100111 01100101 *_

Y es así como se puede pelear con cada uno.

En caso de faltar esta parte u otra parte del mensaje, tratar de reabrir el mensaje para tratar de recuperarlo. Es información valiosa para la propia supervivencia de cada ser presente en la realidad.

 _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_

Y la verdad esta es una plaga… plaga que causa destrucción y diferentes tipos de energía y enfermedades de clase dimensional, así como _01000011 01001111 01010010 01010010 01010101 01010000 01010100 01000101 01000100_ o casos más extremos como _01001101 01101001 01101110 01100100 01101100 01100101 01110011 01110011 01101110 01100101 01110011 01110011_ Que carcome poco a poco cada universo y ser vivo o incluso pensante que pueda haber.

Problema que incluso a los seres negativos carcome hasta la existencia e hilos de la realidad… sin olvidar que un hilo de la realidad es _01001001 01101110 01100110 01101111 01110010 01101101 01100001 01100011 01101001 11000011 10110011 01101110 00100000 01000100 01100101 01110011 01110100 01110010 01110101 01101001 01100100 01100001_ y a todo aquel que se atreva a entrar a esa biblioteca será borrado de la existencia.

Leer historias no es bueno, sobre todo el poder leer un futuro incierto.

Y ni hablar de los _01001100 01101001 01100010 01110010 01101111 01110011 00100000 01100100 01100101 00100000 01101100 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101101 01100001 01110011_ que suelen tener historias y pasiones más allá de las deseadas.

Relatando con todo y eventos hasta el más mínimo detalle… a excepción de cuando encuentras _01010100 01110101 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100010 01110010 01101111_ sin mencionar que puedes morir cuando es cosido tu propio corazón con el hilo de la vida que te conecta con la realidad.

 _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_

Creaturas fantásticas que tienen sus propias formas o descripciones, creaturas que en cada dimensión varían como los banshee, que en unas dimensiones pueden ser los espíritus de mujeres con garras afiladas para matar a sus víctimas, o incluso las grandes aves dimensionales que ruptura la realidad.

 _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_

Espero de todas formas que lleguen hasta esta parte. Esta historia es demasiado larga. Y espero que les funcione… y por favor, traten de resolver los errores, no son difíciles de interpretar y les convendría mucho.

Pues estos errores se causan por el ente _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010._

 _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_

 _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_

 _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_

 _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_

 _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_

 _01000011 01100001 01110100 01100001 01110011 01110100 01110010 01101111 01110000 01101000 01101001 01100011 00100000 01000110 01100001 01101001 01101100 01110101 01110010 01100101_

…

…

…

 _01010010 01100101 01110110 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01000100 01100001 01110100 01100001_

…

¿Qué es lo que le dices a un viejo amigo tuyo? Charla casual. Hizo una mejor charla que mis pacientes, incluso mejor que ese alebrije loco o ese… oso relleno… como sea, lo vería de nuevo si así fuera, debido a que es difícil encontrar a alguien que hable contigo intelectualmente. Especialmente con el aislamiento de mi situación actual. Él es un amigo, créanlo o no.

 _01010010 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101111 01110010 01101001 01100111 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100 00100000 01101101 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100001 01100111 01100101_

Y si es así, reportarlo a cualquiera de ellos, ninguno de su familia o su casta debe de vivir. Ni mucho menos los de su calaña, son los únicos que se atreven a retar a los dioses… en caso de que se les encuentre, solo hablar con ellos para ganar tiempo. Jamás retarlos a menos que quieran tener como último recuerdo la destrucción de su universo. Que ni yo ni nadie será capaz de detenerlos.

He dado mi palabra.

¿No lo creen? Entonces… ¿Qué les dice le nombre _01010011 01100101 01110010 01100001 00100000 01000100 01100101 01110011 01110000 01110101 11000011 10101001 01110011_ N̶̶̖̺̻͓̳̂̍̓ͯ͆̚͢ͅư̗̩̠̩̭̟̫͍̦͍̯̖̼̥͓̲͍͗͂̃͒͆ͤ̋͛ͩ͋͂̄̀͡͠n̵̶̵͌̆ͣ͊̊̃ͫ̈̋̇҉̣̼̣̦̞͖̺̝̞̤c͌̎́ͤ͋ͭ͒̔̓͏̡̛̘̺̻̪͜ ̵̢͕̖̩̻͈͚̮͓͙͓͕̘̮͇͇̟̠ͤ̂̃ͫ̌̃n̷̨̜̻͎̫̳̲̠͙ͬ͐̀ͥ͐̿͐͒ͬͥ̏̄̚ͅo̴̹̝̜̯̝̩̘͈̬̝͚̞͇̘̠͖̯͐ͥ̃͐̽̃̋̓͊̓ͫ͘ͅͅn̮͎͈͔̝̬͍͍̦ͬͧ̇̈ͨͣ͠.̶͖̥͈̹̘̟̻ͦ͆̈́̑͌ͫ̈́̽͐?

No sé si lo hayan escuchado, quien sabe si en verdad sea su verdadero nombre, pero es una representación perfecta de lo que el en verdad es.

Tal vez incluso les sea un tanto largo y ridículo… pero al saber que en realidad es una metáfora entiendes absolutamente todo.

Y sin mencionar a sus hermanos, están iguales o peor que él.

Pero como detalle, jamás le digas que ellos son sus _01001000 01100101 01110010 01101101 01100001 01101110 01101111 01110011_ , se molestara a tal punto que los matara sin remordimiento alguno.

Poca gente lo ve y vive para contar de lo que es capaz. Y solamente por el simple hecho de que le ocurrió exactamente lo mismo que a mí… y todos esos números son reducidos por ellos…

Qué bueno que nadie tenga la mala fortuna de tener que encontrarse con ellos… te eliminan de la existencia cortando cada hilo que te conecte con la _01001110 01001111 00100000 01001100 01001111 00100000 01001000 01000001 01010010 11000011 10000001 01010011_ y terminan eliminándote incluso de cada recuerdo.

…

¿Qué manía de destruir universos? Nadie es capaz de entender su propio potencial… ni siquiera pueden darse la mínima idea de cómo crear universos con solo _01001110 01101111_ y así hacerlo.

No entiendo como no saben que es posible crear universos de esa forma e incluso más sencillas… el solo sentir t propia existencia es un gran paso para comprender parte de la realidad en la que actualmente puedes estar.

¿Cómo es que la realidad puede soportar tanto peso?

Pues… cierta organización llamada _01000100 01100101 01110011 01110100 01110010 01101111 01111001 01100101 01100100_ es capaz de reacomodar el universo y moldearlo para que todo universo pueda entrar en la realidad, destruyendo a su propio beneficio cada universo que es demasiado grande o poderoso para su control, por lo que suelen llamar a personas como a mí.

Gente que "contratan" para arreglar esos errores que suelen ocurrir en la realidad… he conocido a mucha gente y seres vivos como pensantes, incluso entes o seres locos que quieren destruir todo a su paso.

Conociendo este tipo de seres y muchos objetos, costumbres, personalidades, experiencias, anécdotas. Te das cuenta que muchas cosas son más normales de lo que parecen, créanme. Ver mundos, realidades, historias, cuentos y demás donde hay una plaga que _01010000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100011 01110101 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100111 01100001 01101100 01100101 01110011 00100000 01111001 00100000 01101101 11000011 10100001 01110011 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100010 01110110 01101001 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101000 01100001 00100000 01110011 01101001 01100100 01101111 00100000 01100011 01100101 01101110 01110011 01110101 01110010 01100001 01100100 01101111 00100000 01110000 01100001 01110010 01100001 00100000 01110011 01110101 00100000 01100100 01101001 01110011 01100110 01110010 01110101 01110100 01100101_ Que son universos parásitos que se alimentan de su propia existencia creando un círculo vicioso, aparte de que si el mensaje anterior ha sido borrado, significa que has encontrado a _01010000 01110101 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110001 01110101 01101001 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100001 01100100 01110101 01111010 01100011 01100001_ y lo encontraras en algún momento de tu vida como la representación de algo.

O incluso este alterando el mensaje para su propio beneficio, alterando palabras y d3578uy3nd0 l4 c0mp83n510n d3l m3ns4j3. Y causando que cierta parte del mensaje parezca escrita por mí. O por alguien más.

Eso sí que es perturbador…

Y no olvidemos a _01000110 01100001 01110100 01100001 01101100 00100000 01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_

 _01000001 01101110 00100000 01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100011 01100011 01110101 01110010 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101001 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100011 01101111 01100100 01100101 01100100 00100000 00101100 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101111 01100011 01100011 01110101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 00100000 00101100 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01000100 01001111 01001110 01000101_

Y estos son errores muy comunes en la realidad, suelen cambiar o distorsionar la realidad destruyendo todo a su paso y dando paso a otro universo parasitario.

Este mensaje sin duda será destruido por la cantidad de información que puede ser eliminada y por el simple hecho de que muchos no quieren que esto sea leído, por lo que les recomiendo. Hagan lo que hagan, no permitan que _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_ o simplemente busquen un mensaje menos corrupto que este.

En caso de que pierda cada vez más su seriedad favor de

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _01001101 01100101 01101110 01110011 01100001 01101010 01100101 00100000 01110000 01110101 01110010 01101001 01100110 01101001 01100011 01100001 01100100 01101111_

Y es así como lo reconoces.

Esta tesis suele ser complicada y solo por el simple hecho de que es un tanto molesto tener que interpretar las metáforas, no se puede poner información tan directa sobre todo cuando tu existencia está siendo amenazada.

Cada detalle tiene que ser pensado y escrito para que la información no quede corrupta por ningún tipo de energía no deseada. El pensar que este mensaje fue destruido total o parcialmente me desanima por el hecho de que escribo en vano el mismo mensaje.

Pues ellos harán todo lo posible para conseguir que esta información no llegue a su destino, mas allá de las estrellas y de la comprensión del mismo, pues este mensaje llegara de una u otra forma a algún destino programado.

¿Su destino? Alguien que lo lea.

Sea como sea, quien sabe por qué clase de medios se transfiera este mensaje, quien sabe los cambios que pueda sufrir con el paso del tiempo. Simplemente llegara de una u otra forma, y eso significara que he cumplido mi trabajo.

Suelen ocurrir errores y fallos del sistema.

Hacer uno perfecto es dudoso de decir, muchos universos son tan grandes que suelen tener cierto poder sobre otras dimensiones y suelen ocurrir colisiones y aberturas tan grandes de información entre una y otra, es extraño si me lo preguntan por qué se tanto, a pesar de ser un universo demasiado pequeño de donde provengo en comparación a muchas otras rodantes que suelen incluso consumir otros universos.

Ni yo mismo comprendo esto… al igual que muchas otras creaturas se preguntan lo mismo de que ocurre, el significado de su existencia, y el pensamiento de otras. Encontrarse con un universo primo y relacionarse con la misma es impensable, suele ocurrir pero con universos que son tan parecidos que es difícil obtener la diferencia entre la original y el clon del universo.

Encontrase con el universo original de donde tu provienes es tan prohibido como juntar todos los universos y destruir su tela para causar una destrucción en masa de universos tan grande… y consecuente mente llamar a todos ellos.

Pero quien sale de su propio universo, se da cuenta que la inmensidad de la tela de su realidad es tan grande, que el tiempo no le permitiría explorar en su totalidad todo aquello que le rodea… nadie lo explorara en su máximo esplendor… jamás…

Y eso que es el multiverso de su tela… hablemos de los demás multiversos que hay más afuera de la propia esfera, de por si salir de una esfera o universo es difícil, es más complicado salir la que contiene a los multiversos… es complicado tratar de entenderlo, a mi también me desconcertó aprender todo esto, teniendo practica se vuelve demasiado predecible todo lo que puede suceder más allá de tu imaginación o tu existencia.

Puedes pensar que hay un antagonista único para todos los universos… es difícil decir… incluso el que yo mismo pienso que es puede no serlo… o puede serlo para nuestra pequeña realidad…. Quien sabe que tan grande sea el inmenso mundo más allá de tu habitación.

Tal vez hay tantas capas de los universos, multiversos, superversos, megaversos, theraversos, y un rotundo ETC. Que es como ver canicas dentro canicas dentro canicas dentro canicas…

¿Quién es el dueño?

Tal vez un niño que se encontró en la calle a la canica… y tal vez ese niño este dentro de la canica…

Paradójico… ¿No?

Tampoco es imposible… digo, yo tenía una canica así, ¿Dónde quedo?

…

Sin embargo.

Nos la pasamos pensando que la vida es fácil… es un tanto difícil decirlo.

Nos la pasamos pensando que la vida es larga… Tremenda equivocación.

Nos la pasamos pensando que el tiempo es largo… es una tontería decirlo.

Nos la pasamos pensando que todo es infinito… es inocente creerlo pero muy alegre.

Nos la pasamos pensando las reflexiones de la vida… buena forma de usar el tiempo.

Nos la pasamos pensando por qué no nos entendemos… es una pérdida de tiempo tratar de entendernos.

Nos la pasamos pensando que hay más allá de la muerte… quien sabe… tal vez ahorita mismo estés muerto…

Es interesante saber que puedes perderte en la profundidad de tus pensamientos y en lo fascinante que puede ser el ver más allá de lo que te rodea y no puedes ver… es muy interesante pensar quien es el que rige ese universo… algo así como un dios…

Piensas en la pregunta ¿Qué es un dios?

En sus universos quizás lo sean… en los multiversos tal vez sean pequeñas piedras en su camino, pero si avanzamos en los estratos… quien sabe que nos encontremos allá afuera, ¿no creen? Tal vez algo que con solo el hecho de olvidarnos desaparezca todo aquello que conociste…

Y debo decir, yo puedo morir de la forma más sencilla que puedan creer, el que me las ingenie para sobrevivir es otro punto y aparte. Ya que será una buena historia que decir acerca de todo aquello que quisiste.

No soy alguien muy dotado que digamos, siempre he dependido de muchos más para tratar de sobrevivir… y es que no puedes morir cargando todo el peso que han dejado sobre tus hombros, simplemente no puedes.

El saber que la realidad y todos la que la habitan están a punto de destruir todo a su paso… y posiblemente en parte tú tengas la culpa, o quizás seas tú mismo quien la esté destruyendo y tú ni en cuenta…

Es complicado entender todo esto, a mí me falta mucho por aprender y tratar de explicar todo lo que uno no puede entender por la complejidad del tema… créanme o no, cosas muy peligrosas consumen el universos poco a poco… tal vez solo este… o tal vez también el tuyo…

Piensa solo un poco… ¿Qué harías tú?

NO creas que lo sabrás todo siempre, incluso los seres más puros trataran de destruirte, por más que pienses que no será posible jamás… piensa un poco y sabrás que es más que cierto.

Decir que existe algo más poderoso en el absoluto TODO. Es algo estúpido, también tengo mis dudas de que los seres que conozco sean los más fuertes del universo… pero… ¿crees que eres tan fuerte como para salvar apenas lo que sale de tu imaginación?

¿En serio lo crees?

Incluso yo creería que ellos no son tan poderosos, tal vez en la realidad en la que actualmente resido… pero… ¿Qué hay de las demás? ¿Qué hay de los demás universos que hay más allá de los que puedes imaginar?

Estar consciente de que posiblemente exista algo mucho más poderoso del que tú crees un dios… es un gran avance a la comprensión de la tesis presente. Pues esta tesis tiene el único propósito de enseñar y hacer reflexionar de todo esto…

¿Dioses? Posiblemente del mundo, ¿del universo? Quien sabe… ¿pero de lo demás? Un dios es alguien que no puede ser derrotado de forma física, ojo que porque sea intangible y posiblemente no en la actual capa de la realidad no significa que sea un dios.

Alguien inmortal sabe perfectamente que tiene un problema… el envejecimiento, pero sabrá que al final encontrara algo indescriptible para los demás… algo que no se comparte ni con uno ni con otro, únicamente lo sabrá él y nadie más que él.

Solo los inmortales (no necesariamente dioses) son capaces de entender el verdadero significado de una vida… o incluso de la existencia… solo esperando y entendiendo lo que en verdad significaba la vida para cada uno de nosotros… y de él…

…

…

…

Es demasiado interesante como para platicar en una tesis tan sencilla como esta.

Pero lo suficientemente completa como para darse la idea de este…

Tantas creaturas y seres tanto como el medio en el que vivimos puede tener un dueño… ¿Quién es?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Pero dejémonos de eso, es una tontería hablar de algo más si hablar de ti…

Les contare un secreto que azota tanto mi universo como la mayoría que están relacionados con esta…

Y ese es un tema que sus gobernantes esconden por "seguridad" de todos sus habitantes.

¿Saben cuál es?

Deben de saberlo, es más que lógico.

¿Saben porque este mundo rebosa de tanta "magia"?

Es por la única y simple razón que tanto como los ancestros y la misma magia y el tiempo que tiene este mundo ha comenzado a succionar las de otros planetas, constelaciones e incluso universos distantes, tal vez que incluso luchan o luchaban por su propia supervivencia.

¿A que le temen? ¿Es que acaso no recuerdan cómo usar su propia percepción para ver lo que han hecho sus princesas? ¿O están demasiado cegados para aceptar lo que en verdad se ha hecho?

Muchos habitantes de sus propios universos han conseguido robar la "magia" que usan para ocultar la verdad sobre su universo, que no hay sol, luna, astros o estrellas…

Todo ha sido consumido para alimentar a su propio universo, Todas han muerto hace mucho tiempo, aplastadas por las entrañas de agujeros negros, que, finalmente, se evaporaron y diseminaron sus gases por este frio y vacío universo, un universo que se ha expandido tanto que cada partícula en él existe en total aislamiento.

Una realidad de muchos universos como el mío y los demás… es que está muerto. La realidad de su universo es que se encuentra en un proceso llamado _Big Yawn._

Extraño y curioso es que tanto como su planeta y los pocos planetas circundantes a él todavía exista, aunque no gracias a las leves de la física, sino por su gran concentración de "Magia".

…

Pregunten a sus gobernantes o "princesas" como suelen decirles. De seguro reaccionaran de una forma tan agresiva por su regalo… No quieren que tengan los medios para descubrir ese GRAN secreto, que incluso oculto a su propia hermana.

…

Atrévanse a preguntarle y a destruir su hechizo…

Aparte de ganarse un enemigo poderoso, se darán cuenta que lo que digo no es nada más que la mera y pura verdad… siempre cegados por una gran y despiadada mentira.

…

…

Y tal vez… solo así, les abrirás los ojos a todos aquellos… aquellos que creían y se cegaban por la mentira… y tu hogar se volverá un lugar próspero y harmónico… más de lo que ya es…

Pero de una forma verdadera y honesta… no basada en una mentira.

…

…

Algo curioso de eso, es que a pesar de que su universo está a punto de ser destruido y de estar vacío de todo cosmos. Se pueden encontrar cosas muy interesantes por ahí, quien sabe.

Una pelea por la supervivencia de uno u otro universo… o tal vez la destrucción de alguien… o algo…

Tal vez una historia digna de solo quedarte con el recuerdo.

O algo más…

He visto muchas cosas, pero eso no significa que yo pueda saber que ocurre en todos los lugares. Aun me falta mucho por aprender… pero les puedo decir que es muy interesante.

Sobre todo si ustedes llegan a tiempo para poder ayudar. Pues quien sabe, tal vez luche por ti o por alguien querido por ti.

…

…

Algo verdadero de este u otros universos es que esta corrupto.

Exploren los universos circundantes que puede haber… Se darán cuenta que es cierto.

Verán tanto una estupidez, como una historia que te puede decir los horrores de un habitante tan normal como tú o como yo. Una historia digna de contar o de callar por el horror de la misma, cosas tan interesantes como misteriosas o cosas… que no se pueden mencionar.

Están corruptos por el simple hecho que no son como el primer universo que ha dado vida a los demás, quien sabe si por ello comience a perder la cordura… o porque alguien más me la está perdiendo…

En momentos de crisis lo único que puedes hacer es quedarte callado…

…

…

…

…

Simples universos que se sobrecargan y explotan por la pesadez, siendo luego comida por otros universos o universos corrompidos por ellos mismos, y así sucede, son como células, se alimentan del más pequeño para crecer a su propio placer…

…

Solo piensas y dices saber muchos… yo dudo saberlo todo… pero aprendí todo de las formas más crudas y duras que la vida te puede lanzar a la cara, y créanme si les digo que es verdad, no digo que sea el más desafortunado, sino uno de los más desafortunados.

…

Simples universos que no conocen su propio potencial… simples habitantes que no conocen el poder de su propia existencia… simples ideas que creen ser mejores… son simples y nada más…

Simples cuentos que no enseñan lo verdadero y crudo que puede ser en verdad la realidad, simples cuentos que hasta un niño lo entiende…

…

…

…

No solo eso, son problemas que jamás se entenderán…

Sobre todo los humanos…

…

…

…

…

Y aun así, no los entiendo… ¿Cómo pueden ser causantes de su propia incomprensión y de su propia tragedia?

Jamás había conocido una raza con un afán tan grande de autodestruirse y no organizarse en un solo sistema… o tan siquiera en convivir armónicamente el uno del otro… ni siquiera con el prójimo, y por razones tan ridículas como por las cuales pelean actualmente.

Quien sabe en qué universo o en que otro no lo hagan… pero en caso de que mienta… ¿Cómo desmentirlo?

…

Por razones como esas e incluso más obvias se puede decir… pero quien sabe, sucederán más cosas o aún más…

Simplemente cuéntame, quien sabe si llegue a tiempo… o tal vez ya esté muerto, de igual modo, lo intentaste.

Intentaste saber todo secreto que el universo pueda ocultar y susurrar tras tus espaldas, intentaste descubrir el verdadero significado de tu inteligencia, intentaste descubrir el verdadero significado de lo que puede ser en realidad un deseo. Lo intentaste, y es un gran avance para conocerme a ti y a mí.

Y aun así, jamás fue suficiente. De igual modo, se respeta y agradece que te tomaras algo de tiempo de leer a alguien como yo. Alguien que tal vez piense que fue un gran héroe y movió planetas y mundos para encontrar lo que buscaba.

Alguien que de seguro este loco… alguien que tal vez este en un manicomio esperando a ser atendido… alguien quien de seguro proviene de un universo en decadencia… de igual forma, sé que he descubierto algunas verdades de los versos… y si no es así, que me parta un rayo, pues estoy seguro que este mensaje llegara a algún lugar.

Y al menos eso espero de mi miserable vida… pues esta es una tesis en beneficio de todos… o de algunos quizá.

Con llegar al corazón y mente de por lo menos uno, me considero como bien servido.

Pues de una u otra forma entenderá tanto su propio potencial como el de los demás, y así o no sea, serán buenas formas de generalizar y entender el concepto básico del universo para conocer todos los demás, y quien sabe, tal vez esto se pase al próximo que entienda este mensaje tan peculiar…

Tal vez esa persona ame el arte y una buena historia que contar… tal vez ame ayudar a los demás. pero será alguien que de seguro es de respetar…

Lo único que puedo pedir es que sea solamente algo que sea querido y amado por muchos o por otros, y que esta historia no termine en el abandono como los demás universos que quedaron entre la basura espacial.

Lo único que alguien podría pedir como un simple deseo a una estrella, no quedar en el olvido, no quedar como algo más, ser marcado por algo que en verdad fue… y nada más…

No ser reconocido con estatua y lanza, sino jamás ser olvidado, y sobretodo ser querido y amado, ya que un héroe verdadero no queda como una obra inédita, sino como un recuerdo en cada uno de nosotros para que jamás desaparezca entre las mantas del olvido que existe…

Es un deseo sincero y honesto del servidor escritor que tienen frente a ustedes… tal vez dibujante, pintor, músico, político, gobernante, presidente. La respuesta queda tanto a su imaginación como a su realidad.

Tal vez ustedes lo sepan… pues siendo un equino es más que obvio pensar que alguien como yo no tendría una aventura… pues, les diré algo. No solo ustedes son incrédulos de este hecho, el destino también duda que alguien como yo desarrolle un papel tan importante, sobre todo en este puesto.

Pues a pesar de ser un simple "mortal", puedo decir que tuve una aventura para no olvidar jamás… al igual que mis amigos…

Sea como sea…

Este es un comienzo…

Y lo terminare como todo aquello que comencé…

 _01010100 01101000 01101111 01110101 01110011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01101100 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100111 01101100 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01101100 01100101 00101100 00100000 01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100110 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101111 01110010 01110100 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100100 00101110 00100000 01001000 01100001 01110000 01110000 01101001 01101110 01100101 01110011 01110011 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100011 01110010 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100010 01111001 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100001 01110010 01100101 01100100 00101110 00101110 00101110_

 _Que la verdad así sea dicha._

 _Así tenga que abrirte los ojos de los males que le estás haciendo, tanto a ti como a los demás…_

 _Te derrotare a ti…_

 _Y a tu eterno caos, rey y reina._


	2. AlphaThesis

Para los que quieran disfrutar esta saga.

El nuevo capítulo estará en esta cuenta.

u/5757730/nesilsarato

Gracias por su atención y que tengan buen día.


	3. BetaThesis

_**01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01110011 01101001 01110011 00100000 01010000 01110010 01101111 01111001 01100101 01100011 01110100**_

 _01010000 01110010 01101111 01111001 01100101 01100011 01110100 00100000 01000010 01100101 01110100 01100001 00111010 00100000 01010100 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01010000 01100101 01110010 01100110 01100101 01100011 01110100 00101110_

 _01000011 01101111 01100100 01100101 00100000 01001110 01100001 01101101 01100101 00111010 00100000 01010111 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01000100 01101001 01100101 00101110_

 _01010100 01110010 01110101 01100101 00100000 01001110 01100001 01101101 01100101 00111010 00100000 01010000 01100101 01110010 01110100 01110101 01110011 01010100 01101000 01100101 01110011 01101001 01110011_

 **Retomado la tesis por donde nos quedamos…**

…

Les recuerdo que todo aquello que pude llamar vida la perdí, incluso mi existencia, no pertenezco a nada ni a nadie, es peor que muchos otros castigos, tal vez no el peor, pero nadie debe merecerse ese destino…

…

El sufrimiento de un castigo nadie debe vivirlo, siendo consciente de sus actos o de su propia voluntad, jamás se debe desear o sufrir, es algo que simplemente no debería existir…

…

Es posible que jamás se pueda emancipar o calmar la ausencia de la felicidad, es decir, el sufrimiento, pero es posible incluso que a la perfección se pueda eliminar todo rastro de sufrimiento que pueda existir, siendo aun así, ser perfecto o sufrir un castigo causado por tu propia ausencia, es algo que se puede hablar seriamente.

Un castigo es algo que tal vez pueda desear un ser perfecto…

…

…La ausencia es la falta de algo, pero existe la ausencia y…

…

…

…

¿Y qué tal ser perfecto?

Dirían que algo es perfecto por cuestiones de ego, ética y demás… pero te has preguntado, ¿Qué es verdaderamente perfecto?

Algo perfecto… puede ser un dios, un salvador, alguien que todos quieren y adoran, algo perfecto puede ser que no tenga defecto…

¿Qué es ser perfecto?

…

El ser perfecto pertenece a algo perfecto, a un creador aún más perfecto o tal vez imperfecto, la vida es perfecta… el hogar es perfecto… ¿Qué es perfecto?

Tal vez tu o yo seamos perfectos… tal vez seamos imperfectos y seamos perfecto en algo más…

¿Pero que es perfecto? ¿Todo aquello que consideramos perfecto?

O lo que creamos puede ser perfecto.

…

Sea como sea, es algo que se decide, o tal vez nuestro futuro y objetivo pueda significar el ser perfecto, decidir ser perfectos… pensar en ser perfectos y ser perfectos… tantas formas de decir "perfecto", pero ninguno de ellos es igual al anterior, es igual o más parecido que decir _"Dios"_ o incluso el más simple de los _"Hola"_ , ninguno jamás será igual, y eso es lo que tal vez lo que nos hace perfectos…

…

Tal ver ser perfectos simplemente significa ser únicos… o tal vez tenga que ver en otro sentido metafórico para su entendimiento…

…

Un ser que puede ser perfecto es posible que no lo sea… o es posible que castigue a todos aquello que se obtengan de obedecer su omnisciente palabra que predica a través de su voz de la perfección, tal vez es perfectos para los que son imperfectos, tal vez es mejor de lo que cualquiera pudiera querer… es una forma de pensar mía… o tal vez solo un delirio de mi locura mío…

…

Sonara tonto e incluso egocéntrico, pero podría considerarme perfecto… ¿Por qué? No lo sé, tal vez porque es parte de mi decisión hacer lo posible para perfeccionar el largo camino de tierra que me quedar por recorrer delante mío, un camino de vida sin seguridad ninguna, donde puedo recorrer más allá de lo que cualquiera puede correr, un camino que pasara por todos los rincones, y no solo de mi ahora olvidado hogar, sino de todo aquello que puede pasar por mis ojos y mi mente aclarada por las nubes blancas que están arriba de mí, respirando ese limpio y puro aire que pueda respirar, caminando por caminos que otros forjaron y por caminos que yo hare con mi propio paso, serán caminos que perfeccionare, caminos que con el paso del tiempo y la curiosidad de otros, se atreverán a recorrer los seres que se atrevan a preguntar… **"¿A dónde vas?"**

…

 _Yo responderé:_

" _ **Hare un camino, eres libre de recorrerlo, o puedes forjar el tuyo para un futuro incierto"**_

…

Es así, como podría, y tal vez, ser recordado como aquel que hizo un camino, donde más seres pasaron y transitaron, donde tal vez hicieron sus vidas plantando casas al lado de ese camino, y… no se… que alguien se pregunte… _"¿Quién paso aquí primero?",_ Tal vez yo no lo hice, tal vez alguien más lo hizo y yo lo seguí, quien sabe, pero sabré que yo fui quien transito alguna vez ese largo camino que te lleva a la paz más infinita que nadie pueda haber hecho, ese es mi futuro, y tal vez alguien más transito este largo camino, tal vez me encontré al primero y no lo reconocí jamás, tal vez me ayudo y me dijo que siguiera ese camino, quien sabe, pero lo único que puedo asegurar es…

…

" _Yo termine ese camino"_

…

Es increíble como la infinita inocencia de un ser tan pequeño y frágil pueda traer dolor, tristeza y muerte, tal vez sea obra de ellos… pero esto es un castigo que te obliga a temerle y alejarte de todos, es un castigo que te condena a la infinita soledad y a la ausencia, al olvido, y a la ausencia de la compañía para salvarte de ti mismo… es algo que te corrompe desde lo más doloroso y profundo de la existencia hasta consumirte y roerte los huesos para terminar olvidado y ausente de la existencia…

Y pensar que alejarme y terminar rápido con lo que me encomendaron bajaría y terminaría el sufrimiento de una forma más sencilla… y debo decir que yo lo he castigado, posiblemente si, tal vez lo he castigado… en todo caso, me arrepiento aun si lo hubiera castigado o no, fue mi culpa haber matado a ese poni…

…

… _ **Que ciego era en aquellos tiempos…**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

– _¿Dónde estoy?–_

Una vez aclarada mi vista intente levantarme del suelo, solo para darme cuenta que me dolía bastante mi cuerpo, y casi de inmediato volví a caer. Como ya sabía que no podía quedarme ahí… que no sé porque sentía que no debía quedarme aquí, pero algo me incita a alejarme de aquí, sea como sea, seguí intentando levantarme arduamente pero con mucha dificultad, después de un rato de intenso dolor y sufrimiento, me levante, solo para ver que me seguía doliendo la cabeza, también logre ve que aun lado mío estaba mi diario y el saco de piedras que tenía antes, juraría que los saque de un arroyo por algo… de igual forma los tome y me los lleve, ya que no quería dejarlos ahí.

Entonces decidí pasarme la pesuña por mi cabeza, solo para encontrarme con la sensación de una gran cicatriz, obviamente me extrañe de esto, ya que no recordaba tener ninguna cicatriz. Pero al final termine olvidando esto por el hecho de que no sabía dónde estaba y no tenía idea de que hacer en este lugar.

Por lo que decidí explorar un poco para poder ubicarme donde estaba y así saber que hacer ahora, más que nada porque no tenía ninguna idea de cómo y porque había llegado aquí.

Al pasar un rato caminando, me la pase viendo a mi alrededor, solo veía un prado, a unas cuantas mariposas volando y a las flores que había a mi alrededor, también unas montañas a lo lejos y nubes negras al fondo, el cielo a pesar de estar despejado, estaba gris, cosa que me extrañaba, seguí caminando un rato y vi un pequeño lago, a lo que decidí acercarme para refrescarme la mente un poco.

Después de beber un poco de agua de ese lugar que me había encontrado vi mi reflejo en el mismo, solo para ver que tenía una cicatriza de estrella en la cabeza, más específicamente una de 7 lados, la cual al pasar mi casco me daba una extraña sensación…

…

– _Un pueblo sin poder y un bastardo como rey–_ escuche que una voz masculina me hablaba…

–Hola, ¿Hay alguien aquí? _–_

– _Tu deber has de hacer y tarea fácil no va a ser–_ volví a escuchar solo que esta vez lo dijo otra voz masculina que no reconocía muy bien.

– _El bien del pueblo deber traer y un gran sacrificio has de hacer–_ escuche ahora de una voz femenina…

– _ **Pues dar caza a este rey será tu primer deber…**_ _–_ escuche ahora de otra voz masculina y muy gruesa…

Y después de eso todo se puso silencioso…

–Pero… ¿De qué hablan?... _–_

–… ¿Qué pueblo?... _–_

…

–… ¿Qué rey?... _–_

…

No sabía muy bien de que hablaban pero al parecer había un pueblo por aquí cerca, creo que lo mejor será buscarlo y ver cuál es el problema con ese lugar… que no tengo idea de porque me lo dicen o lo estoy haciendo, pero, tampoco quisiera quedarme aquí.

Después de caminar por los alrededores un rato vi un camino de tierra que conducía a una pequeña loma que se apreciaba a la lejanía, que lo más probable es que me llevara al lugar que me habían dicho.

Cuando al fin llegue al camino, pude observar como un par de ponis llevando unas carretas como si vinieran en caravana iba acercándose a mí por el lado contrario del camino, eran 2 ponis terrestres, ambos estaban vestidos con ropas muy elegantes, aunque también bastante desgastada y sucia, casi parecía que hubiesen estado trabajando en el campo con esa vestimenta, me quede extrañado por su atuendo, pero aun así decidí acercarme a ellos para que me ayuden un poco. Tal vez me puedan explicar que pasa o a donde tengo que ir.

–Disculpe– le dije a uno de los ponis intentando llamar su atención, pero al parecer no me escucho o algo así, porque ni siquiera voltearon a verme o se inmutaron.

–Disculpe– repetí ahora en un tono más alto, pero sucedió lo mismo, ninguno de los 2 volteaba o siquiera parpadeaban cuando les hablaba.

– ¡Disculpe! – grite ahora por la desesperación de ser ignorado, pero ni incluso así, ninguno reacciono, me acerque a ellos para ver si les pasaba algo malo, y vi algo raro en ellos, eran sus ojos, era casi como si no tuvieran iris y su ojo estuviera totalmente oscuro, entonces me di cuenta de que llevaban un collar algo raro, que aun siendo algo pequeño se veía que era algo sofisticado, ya que tenía muchas luces raras y cosas así que no supe que eran, por lo que decidí mejor no tocarlo ni nada.

Aun así me daba curiosidad para donde iban, a lo que decidí mejor seguirlos a ver si se dirigían a un lugar con más gente, o incluso tal vez me llevasen al reino que buscaba, por consiguiente me puse a seguros durante un largo rato…

Pero… ¿Rey? No recuerdo nada parecido en mis recuerdos que…

Eh…

…

Después de andar caminando unos 20 minutos más o menos llegamos a la cima de la loma y desde ella logre ver en la distancia una especie de castillo bastante grande, y durante más nos fuimos acercando, logre ver una especie de muro, aunque este se veía muy mal hecho, estaba hecho de ladrillos y casi parecía que se derrumbara en cualquier momento y ocurriría algún desastre, aun así cuando más nos fuimos acercando pude ver que había una entrada algo grande, pero en esta al parecer había guardias defendiendo la puerta.

Sabía que no me dejarían entrar, pero sentía que necesitaba entrar en ese reino, por lo que se me ocurrió meterme adentro de una de las carretas para poder entrar sin que los guardias que había se dieran cuenta.

Una vez siendo parte de los artículos de la caravana me di cuenta que adentro solo había cajas, que al parecer llevaba una especie de fruta que nunca había visto, además de que tenía un olor muy dulce que me recordaba a un pastel.

Después de un rato sentí como la carreta empezó a detenerse, a lo que pensé que ya estaríamos adentro, por lo que decidí asomarme, pero inmediatamente volví a entrar, ya que uno de los guardias estaba justo afuera.

Entonces decidí esconderme entre las cajas, solo para ver como unos momentos después uno de los guardias se acercaba a la caravana, a lo que pude observar mejor la armadura que llevaban.

Esta era de un rosa muy claro, además de que tenía muchos adornos como flores, gemas, etc., siendo sincero se ve muy femenina para ser una armadura masculina.

Aun así en ese momento sentí miedo de que me viera y de que me atacara o algo.

Por suerte, el guardia no me vio y simplemente se bajó de la caravana, un momento después sentí como la misma se volvía a mover, a lo que me tranquilice un poco.

Después de un rato decidí asomarme afuera, solo para encontrar algo que me asombro en todo sentido posible...

Y es que vi que adentro todos los ponis que había estaban vestidos de gala, solo que al igual que los otros esta ropa estaba muy desgastada o muy sucia, también pude notar que todos los ponis que había aquí eran terrestres, ya que no vi en ningún momento algún unicornio o algún pegaso, cosa que me extraño mucho pero aun así no era lo más extraño que vi.

También logre ver a mas guardias como el que había visto antes, solo que estos ahora tenían un extraño artefacto que no sabía exactamente que era; vi que era como una espada o algo así, más que nada por la forma que tenía, la verdad no tenía idea de que fueran esas cosas, pero solo veía como los guardias apuntaban a los ponis y estos se espantaban por alguna razón.

Ahora en cuanto al ambiente, todo era muy rustico, las casas eran de madera y tenían un techo de paja, además de que todas tenían colores muy chillones como rosa, amarillo, etc.; pero la pintura de estas estaba casi cayéndose de las casas, sin mencionar que estas estaban bastante destrozadas, con muchas grietas y cosas así, algunas hasta tenían plantas, musgo o incluso arboles creciéndole por la pared incluso juraría que alcance a ver una casa de 3 paredes mientras los ponis de adentro hacían su rutina. Aun así las calles en general estaban muy limpias, ya que ni siquiera vi nada de basura ahí.

De repente, al intentar ver mejor mi alrededor, me caí de la carreta sin querer, azotando contra el suelo y dándome un golpe en la cara, a lo que yo aun en el suelo levante mi rostro, y al parecer nadie me había visto caer de la caravana, a lo que yo me levante y me quite del camino, solo vi como los ponis que acarreaban la misma pasaban por otro muro grande que no había visto, pero este muro a diferencia del otro está bien construido, y por lo que vi no tenía ninguna grieta ni nada por el estilo.

Entonces pude ver como después que cerraran el muro, muchos ponis empezaron a caminar de un lado a otro sin detenerse haciendo que la multitud de ponis empezaron a empujarme, a lo que yo no pude moverme bien, y así se la pasaron los ponis empujándome llevándome a quien sabe dónde…Hasta que choque de frente con un poni haciendo que ambos cállesenos al suelo, iba a disculparme pero entonces el semental me miro muy sorprendido, a lo que me dijo.

– ¿Por qué no llevas puesto tu ropa de gala? – me dijo el semental muy sorprendido.

–No sé de qué está hablando– le dije ya que no sabía exactamente a qué se refería.

–Tienes que llevar puesto tu traje de gala porque si no los guardias– pero entonces el señor vio detrás de mí a lo que se sorprendió mucho, para después tomarme de la pesuña y llevarme a un lugar que desconocía...

…

…

…

–Listo, así no tendrás problemas con los guardias– me dijo el señor, a lo que yo intente acomodarme el traje de gala que me había dado, y es que me había dado un traje antiguo color café, el cual me quedaba algo grande y estaba tratando de acomodarme para que no se me cayera, igualmente me dio un sombrero de copa el cual estaba algo aplastado y muy maltratado, pero aun así eso me ayudaba un poco, porque el sombrero también me quedaba muy grande y se comió mas de la mitad de mi cabeza cuando se cayó, si no tuviera aplastado, creo que si me habría dado una problema.

–…Ammmmm...– no sabía exactamente que decirle, ya que no me sentía muy cómodo que digamos, tampoco quería ser grosero con él, que a pesar de no saber la razón exacta de que me diera un traje, no quería decírselo realmente.

–Es todo lo que tenía, agradece que siquiera tenía otro, que si no los guardias te hubieran visto y castigado– me dijo serio, pero no sabía muy bien a que se refería.

Era un poni con pelaje azul y crin naranja, su pelaje se veía pálido por lo que parecía ceniza o polvo, me extraña mucho este poni, además de tener una crin extremadamente lacia, notaba que su flanco estaba en blanco…

Ese poni es un tanto extraño en todo sentido…

–Disculpe, pero ¿porque los guardias me castigarían si no llevo traje de gala? – le pregunte algo incrédulo de lo que me diría, creería incluso por si cometiera un crimen, pero…

–Tu madre te ha tenido encerrado en tu casa toda tu vida, esa es una de las leyes que impuso Perfect Beauty con su dictadura– dijo el, aunque obviamente yo no tenía idea de quién era el.

–Disculpe, no soy de por aquí así que no sé quién es el– le dije intentando que me explicara qué había pasado aquí, el solo puso una cara de confusión y dijo:

– ¿Qué no sabes quién es Perfect Beauty? – me pregunto muy confundido. ¿Q–quién no puede saber de él? – me dijo ahora en un tono medio enojado, a lo que yo solo puse una sonrisa inocente, ya que de verdad sentía que debía saber que ocurrió aquí. El solo dio un largo respiro…

-Está bien, pero aún me extraña que no sepas de él, incluso aunque exista la mínima posibilidad de que vengas de fuera, tendrías, que saber que ocurre por aquí, aunque… –Se quedó un momento pensativo–Dudo realmente que vengas de fuera, pero lo que sea, me estoy desviando del tema –Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro– te contare que paso, pero es algo largo, además de que no lo repetiré así que pon atención– me dijo mientras tomaba haciendo y me lo ofrecía también a mí.

…

Hace unos años vivíamos en armonía y paz, casi no había problemas y los que había eran muy ligeros para notarse, más que nada se debía a que la Princesa Celestia estaba haciendo un buen trabajo para mantenernos seguros.

Pero luego de un tiempo apareció Perfect Beauty, el llego como un diseñador en Canterlot y muy rápidamente se hizo una buena reputación, gracias a sus diseños, no solo de ropa, sino también de arquitectura que a los ponis les encantaron, luego llego el momento que su fama llego con la Princesa, quien asombrada por su talento, le pidió que hiciera un diseño para ella, el encantado no solo acepto, sino que organizo un evento muy grande al cual fue todo Canterlot.

Por lo que me dijeron, al principio el evento fue normal, no había nada que los ponis vieran raro, pero entonces llego el momento de presentar el atuendo de la Princesa, todos fueron al lugar donde se presentaría el tan esperado diseño, pero en vez de ver a la Princesa en un fragante vestido, ella estaba en el suelo retorciéndose con una extraña corona en la cabeza, la cual no se parecía en nada que alguien haya visto antes.

La guardia real no tardó en aparecer, intentaron liberar a la Princesa, pero Perfect Beauty no los dejo, ya que no solo había creado el extraño artefacto que la Princesa llevaba en la cabeza, sino que había creado otra cosa, esta vez era un arma…

¿Tal vez hayas visto las armas que traen los guardias?, bueno pues estas fueron invención de Beauty, estas además de ser una espada poderosa, tiene otro uso más destructivo, y es que esta crea una especie de sol donde están las conexiones de las espadas, creando soles de distintos colores, los cuales al ser lanzados crean una gran explosión, que dependiendo del color del sol crea destrucción en diferentes magnitudes. Con esto y con un pequeño ejército con las mismas armas, Perfect Beauty, venció a la guardia de Canterlot la cual no pudo competir con las armas que tenía.

Con la guardia vencida, no quedaba nada para evitar que Perfect Beauty se apoderara de Canterlot y cada vez más, los ponis intentaron resistirse, pero Beauty les mostro todo lo que él podía hacer con sus armas y los ponis se rindieron.

Con el tiempo Beauty fue transformando Canterlot a su retocada imagen, y es que el cree que los ponis terrestres somos inferiores a los demás, a lo que dividió el reino en dos con un muro.

Una parte prospera y rica, donde solo los unicornios y los pegasos podían vivir, allí ellos viven sin preocupaciones y solo disfrutan de las cosas que Beauty les da. Además Beauty les hace vestir y vivir en lugares diseñados por él, pero estos están construidos con buenos materiales y duraderos, además de que pueden salir en cualquier momento con una escolta armada y con un carruaje llevado por otros ponis.

En cambio aquí solo vivimos los terrestres, los cuales vivimos en la pobreza y en la esclavitud, obligados a hacer lo que Beauty nos ordene. Además de que al igual que los otros todos debemos usar ropa de gala y vivir en casas diseñadas por él, pero nosotros solo podemos usar cosas que tengamos a nuestra disposición, haciendo que todas las casas estén echas de materiales malos y nuestras ropas poco duraderas se rompen casi enseguida, además de que solo podemos salir usando collares especiales, los cuales nos hacen ir de un lugar a otro como zombis, evitando así que escapemos, por suerte no ha conseguido los materiales para hacer muchos, sino lo más probable es que ahora todos fuéramos zombis siguiendo sus órdenes.

Y lo peor, es que Beauty no se conforma con esto, sino que está organizándose para atacar otras ciudades y tomarlas también, para convertirlas en los que él cree es una utopía para los ponis…

…

Entonces él se quedó en silencio, casi como si estuviera lamentándose de todo lo que había pasado, yo por mi parte estaba asombrado, de como un solo poni haya logrado tanto y para unos fines tan malos, aun así creo que ya tenía una idea de lo que ha pasado aquí… ¿Tal vez las voces se referían a Perfect Beauty?... pero… ¿porque a mí? Y otra pregunta que bien quisiera saber es… ¿Por qué tengo la necesidad de arreglar todo lo ocurrido aquí?

–Pero eso ya no importa ahora– me dijo levantándose– Lo que importa ahora es que debemos seguir adelante aun con él como rey, además estoy seguro que tarde o temprano, ese orgullo suyo terminara aplastándolo– me dijo con un tono muy enojado, casi como si quisiera herir a Perfect.

–Entiendo… Gracias por haberme contado lo que paso y por el traje señor…– recordé que él no me había dicho su nombre…

–Affero, mucho gusto chico– me dijo con una sonrisa. –Y no te preocupes, no me agradeces, de por si nunca es agradable ver como torturan a un poni por no llevar gala, y más si es un niño como tú– me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza, aun así tenía unas cuantas dudas sobre lo que había pasado…

 _ **Dingggggg**_

 _ **Donggggg**_

 _ **Dingggggg**_

 _ **Donggggg**_

Entonces escuche el sonido de una campana sonando, a lo que Affero se vio algo molesto.

–Mierda– Me estremecí por lo que dijo– olvide que hoy era día de discurso– dijo molesto, para luego dar un suspiro para tranquilizarse. – Vale, sígueme chico y no te separes– me dijo serio para empezar a salir, y la verdad me daba algo de miedo todo esto…

Después de salir de la casa de Affero, logre ver que muchos ponis salían también de sus casas y se dirigían al mismo lugar que nosotros, en poco tiempo ya había un gran número de ponis a mi alrededor, lo que hacía que me costara un poco no perder a Affero, por suerte sostuvo mi casco y continué siguiéndolo.

Hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía ser una plaza o algo por el estilo, había mucho espacio ahora además de que había un podio hasta el frente de todos, dado al número tan grande de ponis que éramos y que no todos cabíamos ahí, todos nos fuimos ordenando en fila, yo obviamente me puse a un lado de Affero.

Luego de un rato algo largo escuchamos como unas trompetas sonaban, a lo que un poni con pelaje blanco y crin rubia que reflejaba el sol, estaba vestido muy formalmente, pero a diferencia de nosotros, estaba con ropa limpia y casi nueva, mire como se subía al podio, para después abrir un pergamino.

–Hoy como cada viernes, se da inicio al discurso motivacional del Rey Perfect Beauty, en el cual daremos a conocer nuevas leyes y…– creía que él era Perfect Beauty… extraño-

–Los acontecimientos más importantes de la semana– completo Affero en voz baja. – Siempre nos dicen lo mismo cada semana, pero normalmente solo es un discurso pomposo en el que Beauty nos presume de su vida del lado del muro –me dijo Affero molesto, y no parecía ser el único, todos los ponis tenían cara de estar molestos, aburridos, etc.

Después de un rato en el que el portavoz se la paso hablando de las leyes nuevas que había, que según Affero eran las mismas que siempre han habido solo que les cambia el nombre, el portavoz dijo:

–Ahora, con un ustedes, su alteza real Perfect Beauty– dijo para que después saliera una especie de fuego artificial morado, a lo que salió Perfect Beauty…

Él era un unicornio de pelaje incluso más blanco que el anterior y crin rubia que reflejaba casi perfectamente el sol, lo que parecía ser su Cutie Mark era un símbolo abstracto y un poco complicado. además de muy bien peinada aun así se podía ver una que otra cana en su melena además de que tenía una que otra arruga en la cara que era tapada con su maquillaje, por lo que ya era algo adulto, llevaba un traje que consistía de una capa llena de gemas de distintos colores, de contraste unos tonos de dorado en la orilla, además de llevar una camisa con tonos dorados y plateados, sin mencionar de que llevaba una corona con muchos tipos de gemas, las cuales brillaban mucho al tener contacto con la luz del sol, una cosa que me llamo la atención es que estaba maquillado, tanto en la boca como en los labios, lo que me confundió mucho… ¿No era Perfect Beauty un semental?...

–Buenos días mis súbditos– dijo Perfect con un tono de superioridad, no sé porque pero en la forma en la que él hablaba se escuchaba muy extraño, ya que hablaba con un tono muy amanerado, y la verdad no me gustaba en lo mínimo…

Entonces él se puso a hablar de los cambios que al parecer estaba haciendo del otro lado del muro, como poner fuentes de oro puro, las comidas nuevas que había probado, etc.; básicamente se la paso hablando de lo bien que estaba viviendo del otro lado, como me había dicho Affero que iba a hacer.

Pero en un momento de su discurso, el me vio y comenzó a parar lentamente en sus palabras, de entre todo el grupo de gente él se percató de mí, y entonces dejo de hablar… solo se quedó ahí viéndome a mi…

–… _Ese potrillo…_ ¡TU! – grito mientras al parecer me señalaba con la pesuña…

Entonces muchos ponis voltearon a verme sorprendidos, y el que estaba más extrañado era yo, ya que no sabía porque razón me había gritado, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar, ya que no sabía si estar sorprendido, aterrado o alagado por ser llamado por un rey...

– ¡Tu, pequeño potrillo, acércate! – me grito Perfect, pero yo no sabía exactamente qué hacer, aunque viendo que tampoco tenía muchas opciones me fui acercando hacia donde estaba, mientras me iba acercando todos los ponis se quitaban casi como si formaran un camino, además de que todos ellos tenían un cara como de tristeza, casi como si ya supieran lo que él quería hacerme…

Una vez estuve a un lado del podio, vi como Beauty era cargado por 2 ponis terrestres los cuales los cargaron hasta que quedo adelante mío, me veía con una cara de escepticismo y muy serio…

Entonces puso su pesuña en mi cabeza y aparto mi cabello, creo que estaba viendo la cicatriz que me había salido en la cabeza, al verla su cara cambio a una entre asombro y curiosidad, casi instantáneamente la toco, aunque en realidad yo no sentía nada ya que era una cicatriz.

–Esta cicatriz… ¿Cómo te la hiciste?... – me pregunto aun asombrado y la verdad es que yo no tenía mucha idea tampoco de cómo me la había echo…

–E-es una marca de nacimiento s-señor– le dije nervioso, ya que no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decirle, además, fue lo primero realmente.

–…– se quedó unos momentos en silencio… –Tu pequeño potrillo…has nacido con una marca perfecta y hermosa…– me dijo feliz mientras seguía tocando mi cicatriz, además de que me estaba poniendo nervioso.

–Tu no mereces estar con esta… plebe, tu mereces estar donde todo es perfecto, como tú– me dijo aun feliz. –Guardias escolten a este potrillo conmigo en unos momentos, démosle unos minutos para despedirse– me dijo mientras los ponis que lo cargaban se llevaban a Beauty a la puerta del muro, después de que el dijese eso todos los ponis se empezaron a ir de ahí, solo quedando Affero y unos guaridas, a lo que Affero vino corriendo hacia mí.

Se le veía bastante sorprendido y sentía que quería hacer algo pero no lo hacía…

–Vale, escucha chico, no entiendo realmente porque Perfect te eligió, sin ofender, pero… no hay nada en especial contigo. Pero si notas que las cosas se ponen muy mal, toma esto– dijo para luego darme una extraña pastilla negra la cual no sabía que era– Solo úsala cuando sientas que te va muy mal vale, por lo demás te deseo suerte… la vas a necesitar…– dijo para luego ser empujado por lo guardias, estos me llevaron hasta la puerta del muro que había visto antes.

–Abran el muro– dijo uno de los guardias, para que luego se escuchara el sonido de cadenas moviéndose, a lo cual la puerta se fue abriendo poco a poco.

Cuando al fin se abrió por completo… logre ver eso…

Estaba todo lo contrario a lo que había visto ahora, adentro las casas estaban hechas con buenos materiales, incluso tenían incrustaciones de gemas en ellas, el suelo estaba hecho de lo que parecía mármol, juraría que sabía de qué estaba hecho, pero lo único en lo que estaba concentrado era el cómo se sentía, pues era agradable al contacto con mis cascos, también logre ver edificios con carteles, lo cuales intuí eran tiendas o cosas por el estilo, estas formaban una especie de plaza circular, además de que en el centro había una fuente de lo que imagine seria Beauty, esta estaba hecha de oro y el agua que echaba parecía que reflejaba perfectamente los rayos del sol.

Entonces un guardia me señalo una tienda de las que había en la plaza, esta tenía un cartel en el cual se veía un pastelillo, a lo que pensé que el lugar sería una panadería.

Una vez adentro pude ver a Perfect viendo un cuaderno con cara de indeciso mientras otro poni que intuí seria el panadero el cual era terrestre la tenía cara de estar muy nervioso.

–Oh, pequeña estrella, estas aquí– me dijo feliz cuando me vio en la entrada, se me hizo raro que me dijera así, pero por miedo no le dije nada. –Ven, acércate necesito un pequeño consejo– me dijo mientras volvía a ver al cuaderno.

Al acercarme a donde él estaba me percate que el cuaderno tenia dibujos de distintos pastelillos, todos con se veían muy caros y elegantes.

–Dime, ¿Cuál debería probar?, el pastelillo con glaseado de oro y plumas de fénix, o el que tiene diamantes comestibles con sangre de panda rosa– me dijo indeciso, y la verdad no se me antojaba probar ninguno, ¿Qué clase de ingredientes son esos?...

–…Ammm... ¿El de diamantes?... – dije indeciso de que tal vez eligiera mal.

–Ya lo escucho, tráigame el de los diamantes– le dijo Beauty al panadero, el cual asustado corrió hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina. –Espero que este panadero no me decepcione…– dijo Beauty en voz baja y con cara de molestia…y no me gustaba mucho que estuviera enojado…

Entonces después de un rato el panadero llego con el pastelillo, el cual en si era bastante pequeño para ser un pastelillo, este su glaseado era de color rogo oscuro, además de que tenía pequeños puntitos azules alrededor, el panadero lo dejo en una bandeja hizo una reverencia y se alegó un poco, literalmente se podía ver como mucho sudor caía por su cara... Beauty se le quedo viendo al pastelillo con escepticismo unos momentos, lo olio un poco y después le dio un bocado… casi de inmediato lo escupió.

– ¡Esta no es sangre de panda rosa, es de panda normal! – grito con cara de ira, a lo que di un paso atrás de la sorpresa…

– ¡Lo siento mi señor!, ya no había en el almacén y pensé que estaría bien poner esa por el momento– dijo el hombre arrodillado temblando mucho mientras veía como unas lágrimas caen de su cara…

–¡Guardias!, lleven a este blasfemo a la minas de G3M con cargos de traición, robo, engaño, descaro, deshonestidad, desorganización…– se quedó un tiempo pensando… –y muchas otras cosas más– a completo después de un momento.

Entonces vi como los guardias arrastraban al pobre poni mientras el rogaba por su vida…

–Tontos ponis terrestres, no pueden hacer prácticamente nada perfecto…– dijo serio pero luego volteo a verme. –Excepto tu estrella– dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa, pero igualmente no dije nada… aunque realmente me siento extraño que me digan terrestre.

–Ven pequeño sígueme, tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte– me dijo mientras salía de la tienda, a lo que lo seguí, no caminamos mucho ya que se detuvo en la puerta del muro…

–Impresionante, ¿No crees? – me dijo mientras veía al muro. –Más de 10 metros de alto, aprueba de magia, y prácticamente impenetrable, es hermosamente perfecto– dijo con una sonrisa viendo al muro. –Esto evita que mi paraíso se contamine de esos seres imperfectos… pero tú eres diferente estrella, es por eso que te saque de ese nido de maleantes para que puedas estar donde perteneces, con los seres perfectos, y déjame decirte que eres el único terrestre con ese honor– me dijo con una gran sonrisa que me ponía nervioso.

–Pero, ¿Por qué soy el único t-terrestre? – le pregunte algo confundido.

–Veras estrella, los ponis terrestres no gozan de nada que los haga especiales, que los haga únicos, son solo seres inferiores a nosotros los unicornios y los pegasos, los cuales gozamos de mucha más gracia que ellos, pero la princesa no veía eso, por lo que tuve que tomar acciones yo mismo– me dijo serio pero había algo que no entendía…

–Pero, ¿No se supone que todos somos especiales a nuestra manera, con nuestros talentos, nuestras Cutie Marks además de nuestros colores y actitudes? – le dije confundido, ya que sabía que todos éramos especiales en una forma porque alguien me lo había dicho… aunque no recuerdo exactamente quien…

Beauty se quedó en silencio unos momentos pensando…

Pero en vez de decir nada solo empezó a caminar, a lo que yo empecé a seguirlo…

Entonces llegamos a otra especie de plaza la cual igual tenia distintas tiendas variadas, solo que ahora en el centro de la plaza no había una fuente… sino que había un unicornio en un podio amarrado y mal herido, además de que cerca de él había un cumulo de piedras…

– ¿Por qué él está ahí? – le pregunte sorprendido de ver a un poni aquí y en tales condiciones…

–Es un traidor, no estuvo de acuerdo a las leyes que imponía al otro lado del muro, por lo que simplemente decidí ponerlo aquí y que todos lo castigaran como el traidor que es– me dijo con un tono de desprecio. –Siéntete libre de lanzarle una piedra– me dijo, cosa que obviamente no hice… solo espero que él no me haga lo mismo…además de que sentía que solo fuimos ahí porque me quería mostrar eso…

– ¿Pero de verdad es necesario castigarlo de esa manera? – le pregunte a Beauty, más que nada porque no sentia justo todo eso, Beauty se quedo callado un momento...

–...Ummmm...Tienes razón, manchara el precioso suelo de mármol– dijo Beauty con algo de asco. – Guardias, llevenlo a prision y no lo saquen de ahi, talvez el color carmesi de su sangre haga de su celda algo más...agradable– dijo Beauty muy sínicamente.

Entonces vi como al poni le quitaban las cadenas y lo bajaban de ahi, solo para ver como su cara estaba completamente ensangrentada, ademas de que en su cuerpo habia muchas heridas grandes...

Los guardias pasaron cerca de mi y pude ver mas de cerca al poni, y en su cara solo pude ver una expresion de resignacion como si el hubiera esperado todo eso y no le importara lo que le estaba pasando...entonces el volteo a verme, yo solo vi triste, pero el en vez de eso me dedico una sonrisa, como si me dijera que no tenia que preocuparme por el aunque yo ya sabia que el no iba a sobrevivir mucho mas...

– ¿Porque esa expresión estrella? – me dijo Beauty lo más probable es que se diera cuenta de mi reacción al poni... iba a decirle algo pero no pude solo baje mi cara en señal de tristeza... entonces Beauty se acercó a mi...

–No te preocupes por seres tan insignificantes como el, solo era un plebeyo sin importancia que se atrevio a cuestionar mis politicas, su destino es servir o morir, por eso del otro lado viven asi porque ellos a diferencia de nosotros ellos son simples herramientas que si no acatan las ordenes siempre habra alguien que los remplace, ese es el precio que hay que pagar por ser imperfecto... –dijo Beauty con un tono desintresado casi como si se repitiera lo mismo todos los dias el solo...

Y la verdad no lo creia, ¿Como alguien pude llegar a tal grado de sinismo?, que piense que los ponis terrestres son inferiores a los demas, cuando todos se complementan a todos, ademas de que los ponis terrestres tienen sus cosas buenas, pero al parecer Beauty las ha decido usar para volverlos esclavos...

Y se supone que debo cambiar la forma de ser de Beauty, cosa que veo muy dificil y mas viendo como es el, sin mencionar que el manda a una celda a cualquiera que no piense lo mismo que el...

 _ **Ese es el precio a pagar por ser imperfecto...**_

Como puede decir eso, si nadie se libra de cometer errores... todos los cometemos... juraría que así es, incluso a lo largo del día Perfect Beauty los ha hecho.

Todos aquellos ponis que he visto han cometido un error… o no lo han cometido pero es un error ante los traicioneros ojos de los demás…. Sea como sea, no creo que en verdad sea un error, pues todos los cometemos, y es a juicio de los demás… tal vez nada de lo que hacemos sea un error… pero de no ser así, entonces todos hemos cometido un error.

Yo los he cometido… y aunque no recuerde absolutamente nada, se perfectamente que de alguna y otra forma hemos cometido algún error, seas perfecto o no, ser perfecto no te quita o da nada. Yo sentiría que…

…

Me reservare mis comentarios para otro momento.

Después de un rato de caminar por las lujosas calles, al parecer llegamos al palacio y ni siquiera me habia dado cuenta, mas que nada porque ni siquiera yo estaba caminando, estaba siendo cargado por un poni... cuando me di cuenta inmediatamente me baje, Beauty me pregunto que pasaba, yo solo le dije que queria caminar un poco, a lo que lo pensó un momento y dejo de verme.

Yo me fije en el castillo, este estaba echo de un material parecido al marmol, ademaz de que este tenia varias gammas de colores, son mencionar que este tenia varios tipos de gemas incrustadas en las paredes, formando una especie de mosaico el cual formaba lo que imagine y seria la forma de Perfect Beauty.

Una vez llgamos a la puerta me di cuenta que esta estaba echa de oro, ademas de que en las esquinas habia adornos de unicornios y pegasos.

Algo que me sorprendio fue el numero de guardias que habia por ahi, aunque creo que se justificaría si vemos que también hay muchos ponis terrestres por aqui.

Una vez que estuvimos adentro vi el gran espacio que habia adentro, yo nunca habia estado en un palacio o minimo que yo recuerde, es por eso que me quede viendo lo grande del espacio que había, el cual solo era ocupado por una que otra estatua o alguna pintura, ademas de que en cada esquina habia un grupo de guardias con sus características… espadas… solo que estos usaban armaduras mas oscuras, pero si quitamos esto, el castillo estaría vacío... ni sirvientes o ponis importantes, solo guardias… que pensándolo bien, todos esos guardias eran blancos o grises incluso, pero lo que si me extrañaba es que hubiera tantos ponis de esos colores… a menos que los maquillen, lo cual realmente dudo.

Entonces oi como Perfect se bajaba de los ponis que lo estaban cargando los cuales solo fueron empujados por los guardias a un lugar desconocido, cuando se bajo hizo un ligero sonido con sus cascos, aun asi fue lo suficientemente como para que se hiciera un eco...

– ¿Qué te parece estrella? – me pregunto Beauty algo feliz.

–...Es muy...espacioso– le dije algo agoviado por lo grande del castillo, solo escuche como solto una pequena risa algo molesta...

–Sígueme estrella, quiero mostrarte algo– me dijo Beauty empezando a caminar a lo que lo empece a seguir.

Pasamos unos pasillos y luego empezamos a subir muchas escaleras, se me hizo raro que Beauty no haya dicho nada en todo lo que caminamos si hasta ahora siempre lo habian estado cargando...

Aun asi despues de unos 10 minutos que estuvimos caminando por el castillo, llegamos a lo que parecia ser de las partes mas altas del castillo ya que había un gran balcón además de que había una que otra mesa, en el balcón se podía ver la mayor parte de la ciudad tanto la buena como la mala, pero ademas a lo lejos se podia ver una gran pradera con flores que era donde habia aparecido yo.

–Sabes algo estrella, esta vista es perfecta, no le falta nada ni le sobra nada, y es por cosas como esta que quise ser un diseñador e intentar volver a todo lo que me rodeaba perfecto, pero esos ponis terrestres no se merecen de esto, no saben apreciar la verdadera perfeccion ya que ellos no son perfectos... y aun así... logran sorprenderme... – dijo melancólico para luego voltearme a ver. –Me sorprenden ya que mas de una vez he visto como llegan a la perfección, un ejemplo eres tu pequeño– dijo Beauty con una sonrisa en la cara, la primera en todo el día que sentía era sincera… tal vez sea un buen momento…

–Pero yo no soy perfecto…– dije algo temeroso, pero pude respirar algo de valor para seguir con lo que le diría en estos momentos… y con algo ya reunido, lo iré a los ojos… y comencé a hablar por mí mismo–No encontraba las palabras para decírtelo… pero ahora que lo comprendo finalmente, puedo decirle que ya no tengo miedo de decirle esto… –Gire ligeramente la cabeza buscando alguna palabra – y es… es… que usted tiene miedo, no de lo perfecto o imperfecto, si no que usted tiene miedo de lo que puede ser diferente, no para mí, o alguien más, si no de ti Perfect Beauty –Lo señale con mi pequeño casco– tienes miedo de que todos se den cuenta que tu solo eres débil e "imperfecto", pero debo decirte… que no hay nada llamado perfección o viceversa, si no que todos nacimos y crecimos no para ser perfectos en algo, si no en lo que nos apasiona a todos nosotros. Eso es en lo que nos dedicamos y conocemos como CutieMark y… –Pude notar que su cara se endureció– y… cuando tenemos la capacidad de llamarnos felices… en ese preciso momento nos podemos llamar perfectos… y no para lo que dicen los demás, si no en lo que creemos nosotros…– Dije para dar un suspiro y ver la expresión que tenía…

Cuando termine de hablar él se quedó callado con una mueca de enojo, para después aligerar un poco su expresión, me iba a decir algo pero entonces empezó a toser algo fuerte…al parecer no estaba tan bien…

– ¿Esta bien? – le pregunte algo preocupado…

–No mucho, en estos días he tenido unos cuantos ataques de tos, aun así no creo que sea nada– dijo Beauty con un tono despreocupado… aun así sentía que debía ayudarlo, más que nada para que pudiera ser un poco más su amigo y así pueda cambiar su forma de ver las cosas… tal vez… me acerque a él y le di la pastilla que me dio Affero.

– ¿Qué es esto? – me pregunto confundido Beauty.

–Es una medicina, creo que le ayudara a que se sienta mejor– dije mientras le daba una sonrisa, le dije que era una medicina porque eso suponía, más que nada porque Affero me dijo que la tomara si las cosas se ponían mal, a lo que intuí que sería si me enfermaba o algo.

Él se quedó viendo la pastilla un rato algo escéptico, pero luego de un rato se la tomo y me agradeció, para luego ir a sentarse a una de las mesas que había en el balcón, yo obviamente fui a sentarme con él.

–Escucha Estrella, no sé si lo sabes pero un poni no puede vivir para siempre, y aun con todos los conocimientos que he adquirido, es imposible para un poni vivir eternamente, y es por eso que he buscado por mucho tiempo a un potrillo que será perfecto…–entonces el tosió un poco, además de que vi como su cara se ponía algo roja... –cada chico que había en el reino aun siendo unicornio o pegaso no era lo que buscaba…– vi como aumento el ritmo de respiración… esto me está asustando –es por eso que cuando te vi por primera vez… logre ver lo mismo que vi en esta vista… perfección… –dijo pero se cayó de la silla, a lo que casi gritaba de la sorpresa, rápidamente me acerque a donde estaba.

–…Espero que tú puedas alcanzar la perfección…ya que yo nunca la tuve… y que la disfrutes como un regalo que te pudo ofrecer alguien más que el desdichado destino… –dijo mientras veía como se ponía más rojo y aumentaba más su respiración… yo estaba muy confundido no sabía qué hacer ni que le pasaba… sentía incluso ganas de llorar ya que no podía hacer nada…

Entonces vi como uno de los guardias llego hacia donde estábamos y cuando vio a Beauty en el piso inmediatamente volteo a verme…

– ¡TU! – grito el guardia apuntándome con su casco, viendo que no tenía como explicar esto, además de que estaba muy nervioso como para poder pensar en algo, así que solo empecé a correr.

Vi como el guardia sacaba su espada rara que los caracterizaban, pero por suerte pase a un lado del antes de que me golpeara con la espada…mientras corría voltee a ver a Beauty una vez más, el cual ahora tenía una tonalidad algo azulada, además de que vi cómo se convulsionaba…

Baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude mientras escuchaba como el guardia gritaba a todo pulmón…

– ¡ATRAPADLO, A MATADO A EL REY BEAUTY! – gritaba a todo pulmón mientras trataba de alcanzarme.

Cuando al fin estábamos al final de las escaleras, logre ver como al final del pasillo la puerta estaba abierta, ya que al parecer estaban entrando unas cosas al castillo, voltee y no vi al guardia que me estaba siguiendo, por lo que pensé que se había cansado o algo, aproveche el momento para intentar llegar a la salida.

Pero antes de que llegara vi como unos guardias se interpusieron en la puerta y junto con ellos el guardia que creía había perdido, casi de inmediato que los vi frene y me voltee para correr hacia la otra dirección, pero había un grupo de guardias que estaban en ese lado, obviamente para de ir hacia esa dirección solo para ver que por todos lados, solo para ver que cada vez más guardias se estaban acercando hacia donde estaba…

Empecé a ver todos los lados, ya que no veía una forma de que pudiera salir de aquí, hasta que vi como los ponis que estaban llevando el cargamento atacaron a los guardias que estaban en la entrada.

– ¡Corre! – me grito uno de los ponis que había atacado a los guardias, a lo que empecé a correr a la entrada, solo para ver cómo casi enfrente mío uno de los guardias atravesaba con la espada al poni que me gritado… y casi al momento intento golpearme con la espada pero logre esquivar el ataque y seguir corriendo... sin parar de correr vi como un poni con espada me apuntaba con ella mientras veía como un sol se creaba en el centro… pero entonces vi como otro guardia desvió su disparo…

– ¡¿Que acaso quieres matarnos?! – oí que grito el guardia que le desvió el disparo… aun así logre aprovechar ese momento para moverme entre las calles y así perder a los guardias…

…

Cuando al fin sentí que nadie me seguía, pare un poco el paso, aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo ya que los guardias no tardarían en decirle a todo el reino que mate a Beauty y entonces dudo poder escaparme de eso.

Aun así… tenía otras cosas en la cabeza… como por qué Beauty se puso tan mal, o él porque fue tan repentino… tal vez sería esa enfermedad que dijo pero, ¿Por qué se puso tan mal tan rápido?... pero sobre todo me sentía mal… me sentía mal que no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo… ni siquiera logre hacerlo cambiar un poco su opinión ya que me la pase pensando en cómo hacerlo… incluso ahora estaba huyendo por mi vida porque creían que yo lo había puesto en ese estado…

Para mi suerte mientras pensaba en esto logre llegar a la puerta del muro, en la cual al parecer aun no llegaba la noticia de que Beauty estaba muriendo, ya que vi como los guardias actuaban normal, incluso vi como abrían la puerta para dejar salir a unos ponis con carretas, pero casi de inmediato logre ver como un grupo de guardias corría hacia la puerta haciendo señas a los demás guardias… tenía miedo de salir de donde estaba pero si no salía, tal vez no podría salir de aquí.

Empecé a correr el más rápido que pude a la aún abierta puerta del muro, casi de inmediato los guardias de la puerta reaccionaron e intentaron cerrar la puerta, pero antes de que lograran cerrarla logre pasar de milagro dando un salto un tanto esperanzado para poder pasar…

Cuando vi que si había logrado entrar me alegre…pero casi de inmediato vi como unos guardias se ponían delante de mí mientras yo aún seguía en el piso…

–Fin del juego pequeño– escuche decir a uno de los guaridas mientras sacaba su espada… yo solo puse mis pesuñas en mi cabeza mientras sentía como las lágrimas salían de mi ojos de que sabía que todo había acabado…

…

Pero en vez de sentir dolor oí gritos de ponis, cuando quite las pesuñas de mi cara vi como un grupo de ponis armados de palos y piedras atacaron a los guardias, los cuales al ser pegasos y unicornios derrotaban fácilmente a los ponis terrestres, pero los terrestres eran más y entonces llego un momento en el que un poni terrestres se hizo con una de las espadas y logro ir derrotando a mas guardias, pero entonces uno de los guardias me vio y vino hacia mí, yo por todo lo que estaba viendo me había quedado en shock y no sabía que hacer pero antes de que el guardia llegara a mí, vi como otro poni lo golpeo muy fuerte con un palo algo grueso.

– ¿Te quedaras ahí todo el día?, sígueme– me grito el poni el cual era Affero, casi de inmediato me levante y empecé a seguirlo, la verdad me sentía algo feliz de verlo.

Una vez que estuvimos algo lejos de la pelea, oí el sonido de una explosión, me voltee y vi como una pequeña nube de humo se formaba unas calles adelante, solo que para disiparse no hubiera señal alguna de que antes había algo en ese lado del reino…

Entonces vi como Affero me llevo a un callejón en el cual nos escondimos y tratamos de recuperar el aliento.

– ¡¿Pero qué mierda hiciste?! – me grito Affero bastante enojado a lo que estremecí por su grito.

Entonces al saber que no conocía a nadie más por aquí, decidí contarle todo lo que había pasado cuando estaba del otro lado del muro, el me vio desinteresado la mayor parte del tiempo hasta que llegue a la parte de que le di la pastilla a Beauty…

–Momento, momento… espera… deja veo si entiendo, ¿Tú le diste la pastilla que te di a Beauty? – dijo sorprendido, a lo que yo solo asentí… se quedó en shock unos segundos, pero después Affero empezó a reírse… algo fuerte, y no sabía por qué lo hacía.

–No me lo puedo creer… el encierro de una diosa y su hermana que controlan noche y día, sol y luna, paradero desconocido; años de muchos planes fallidos, miles de ponis muertos; un racismo entre especies de ponis, mucho tiempo de esclavitud y violencia; miles de suicidios y problemas sociales por parte de un sistema corrupto con un país marcadamente desnivelado en el ámbito económico, incluso la guardia violaba y aprovechaba de yeguas y sementales por igual; ideas que incluían las mentes maestras y ponis que daban un liderazgo excepcional, todos muertos y dejando miles de ponis con baja moral… y llegas tú… y logras hacer lo que ninguno de nosotros pudo en menos de un día… y con lo que posiblemente pueda ser un caso de amnesia… –dijo aun algo risueño– No me sorprende que todo sea un caos ahora… pero dime… ¿Cómo lograste que se tomara la pastilla? – me pregunto, aunque yo no sabía porque quería saber eso.

–Solo le dije que era una medicina, entonces la vio un poco y la tomo, ¿Por qué? – le pregunte muy confundido de todo lo que pasaba…

– ¿Una medicina?... – dijo Affero antes de volver a reír… –Esa no era una medicina niño, era cianuro– me dijo pero aun así no sabía que era eso exactamente.

–Pero, ¿Qué es el cianuro? – le pregunte.

–Es uno de los venenos más poderosos que hay niño, y tu pequeño acabas de envenenar al que derroco a la Princesa Celestia, solo me queda decirte…que hiciste un buen trabajo– me dijo para después volver a reír…

…

…

No entendía que pasaba…

…

En realidad, en parte sí que lo hacía…

Yo había envenenado a Beauty…

…

…

Yo…

Lo…

Mate…

Me quede en silencio viendo como Affero seguía riendo ruidosamente… y me sentí… enojado…

–… ¿Por qué?... – le pregunte a Affero con la cabeza gacha…

– ¿Porque, qué? – me pregunto Affero parando de reír…

– ¡¿POR QUE ME DISTE LA PASTILLA?! – le grite enojado mientras lagrimas caían de mi rostro… al parecer a Affero no le agrado que le gritara, ya que se enojó también.

– ¡Porque tú no has visto lo que le pasa a los chicos que Beauty se llevaba! – me grito molesto, a lo que yo me encogí del miedo… –Beauty se llevaba a los chicos para convertirlos en esclavos personales y lavarles la mente, ¿Crees que eres el único que ha elegido en todo este tiempo?, ha habido muchos antes que tu e incluso más jóvenes que tú, no quisiera ni imaginarme lo que les llegaba a hacer… y cuando salían de ahí a hacer un encargo solo podía ver a mis viejos amigos convertidos en zombis…– me dijo Affero con un tono melancólico… –Por eso decidí que no dejaría que nadie más fuera convertido por Beauty, es por eso que te di la pastilla, ya que una vida como esa, no es vida… –dijo mientras me veía muy severamente, y ahora la mayor parte de mi enojo se había ido y ahora solo me sentía mal por haberle recordado esto a Affero…

–Lo siento…– le dije triste mientras aun caían lágrimas de mis ojos… –Pero yo no quería que esto pasara así, yo quería cambiar la forma de ser de Beauty y no… matarlo…– dije mientras aun lloraba… entonces sentí como Affero puso su pesuña en mi hombro.

–A veces es imposible cambiar la forma de ser de alguien, y créeme si es por el bien de más gente, es mejor eliminarlo a tratar de cambiarlo– me dijo mientras, creía yo, trataba de consolarme… pero no lo logro…

 _ ***Bummmmmm***_

Escuchamos como una explosión estaba a lo lejos, a lo que Affero cambio su cara a una seria.

–Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora, o esto se volverá un campo de guerra– dijo mientras asomaba su cabeza en el callejón – Espérame aquí, en un momento vuelvo– dijo para después irse por la derecha…

Aun así, sentía que debía ir con él por lo que me asome un momento, solo para ver que Affero me estaba viendo.

–Quédate aquí, y no te muevas– me dijo ahora en tono de regaño –Es enserio– me dijo aún más serio, por lo que no vi razón para desobedecerlo…

 _ ***Bummmmmm***_

Hasta que oí una explosión más cerca, por lo que empecé a correr hacia donde estaba Affero.

Una vez lo encontré vi cómo se estaba acercando lentamente a un guardia que estaba golpeando a un poni, poco a poco Affero se fue acercando al hasta que estuvo detrás de él, pero rápidamente el guardia se volteo golpeando a Affero esto hizo que Affero cayera al piso, entonces el guardia saco esa espada rara que tenía, pero Affero logro desviar la espada hacia la pared, entonces vi como uno de esos soles se cargaba en la espada, a lo que yo me fui esconder detrás de un edificio…

 _ ***Bummmmmm***_

Escuche como algo explotaba, a lo que me asome para ver qué había pasado…y vi que el muro que había estaba completamente destruido, pero el problema es que no veía a Affero por ningún lado… solo estaba el cuerpo del guardia ahí.

– ¿Affero? – pregunte ya que no lo veía por ninguna parte… entonces escuche como muchos guardias se acercaban a donde estaba…

…

Quería buscar a Affero, pero tenía que huir de los guardias…

Aunque tal vez el ya haya huido también…

…

Sí, es lo más probable, tal vez el huyo después de hacer el agujero…

Con mi mente algo más calmada, decidí pasar por el agujero para poder ahora sí escapar de ese lugar…

Mientras corría por la pradera pude escuchar múltiples explosiones detrás mío, además del sonido de cascos corriendo…

Pero decidí no voltear atrás… ya que hoy el voltearme no me ha dado buenas imágenes, por lo que mejor solo decidí correr…

No sabía muy bien hacia a donde ir, ya que no conocía ningún lugar de aquí.

Solo estaba corriendo por esa gran pradera que al principio me pareció tan armoniosa, ahora era objeto de explosiones de los guardias de… Perfect Beauty…

El cual aún no podía quitarme de la cabeza… por qué él era así… por qué no mostraba piedad… su obsesión con lo perfecto… tal vez nunca llegue a entenderlo…

Y a Affero, se veía afectado por ver a sus amigos convertidos en zombis… pero de eso a tratar de hacer que se suiciden me parecía mucho… además de que él me había abandonado ahora… me había dejado solo…

Mis pasos cada vez eran más pesados… estos pensamientos de culpa me impedían correr libremente, incluso me costaba coordinarlos, estos pensamientos sentía que me estaban castigando…

Sin darme cuenta, caí en el pequeño estanque con el que me había encontrado antes, pero al caer a él fue como si cayera a un gran rio…

…Intente nadar hacia arriba pero por más que me esforzaba no subía… lo extraño es que no sentía mal esto…

… _El no poder respirar y el estar ahogándome era hasta relajante para mí…_

…

… _ **Aun así…**_

… _ **Tenía el sentimiento que no pude hacer todo lo que pude haber hecho aquí…**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

… _ **Y eso…**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… _ **No me lo podía quitar de la cabeza…**_

…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Si, sé que lo esperaban, y sé que me tarde y lo siento, la excusa es, que no hay excusa, he tenido tiempo pero simplemente no le quería avanzar al capítulo, cosa que hubo un momento en que me fastidio y en un día, termine este capítulo, seré sincero, y debo decir que eso fue lo que ocurrió, gracias por su atención, fue todo por mi parte.

 _~+Nesilsarato+~_

 _Tenemos ayuda de otros grandes amigos. En serio, pásense una leída por ahí. Son muy buena gente y nos apoyamos entre nosotros._

 _ **/u/6871288/ALteregoDOs**_

 _ **/u/6774994/Destructortr**_

 _ **/u/5757730/nesilsarato**_

 _/u/5812743/NestorHdez_

 _/u/5350437/SynHysterium_

 _/u/4926639/Pegasister-Lucy_

 _Trivia_

 _Hay una característica de los ponis que no se ha mencionado, chequen eso, es importante._

 _Lean bien, algunas cosas proponen que se ponga a echar a volar la imaginación._

 _Esta dimensión tiene un problema, un poni no puede ser realmente la atención del mundo._

 _Es curioso que a pesar de tener amnesia y olvidar lo que le hizo como poni, sepa lo básico._

 _Mira a la izquierda, mira a la derecha, ¿Qué viste?_

 _Affero es un poni terrestre con paradero desconocido._

 _¿De qué lado estaba Perfect Beauty?_

 _En ese mundo, era moderadamente industrializado, cosa por la que las nubes blancas eran nulas._

 _Esta Equestria es una de las tantas más originales hasta ahora._

 _Debes saber que Perfect Beauty Carece de algo._

 _El estanque es real._

* * *

 **Pero bueno, amiguitos miosssss!**

 **Al fin despues de veinte mil millones de años luz salio este cap.**

 **Pero bueno, si no estas enterado de que pasa, pues este es un fic colaborativo por lo que cada quien ira subiendo un cap cada cierto tiempo, el primer cap esta en la cuenta de mephis.**

 **Que es esta:** _ **/u/5757730/nesilsarato**_

 _ **Y**_ **el proximo estara en la de Aldo.**

 **Que es esta:** _ **/u/6871288/ALteregoDOs**_

 ** _Es_ peremos que el proximo no se tarde tanto.**

 **Pero bueno, espero les haya gustado el cap, y que puedan ver que este proyecto es algo en donde tenemos mucha ambicion, asi que nos vemos en la proxima.**

 **Aqui Destructortr despidiendose.**


End file.
